ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mystery of the Batman
Mystery of the Batman is a Japanese thriller superhero anime series based on by . It is produced by Toei Animation and Warner Bros. Animation Japan and it will premiere on on TBD 2019. An English dub is produced by Sony Pictures Television (through ), premiering on Adult Swim (as part of its block) on TBD 2020. Synopsis Bruce Wayne becomes a vigilante fighting crime as he deals with his past. Characters Main *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - the CEO of Wayne Industries who lost his parents as a child, becoming a vigilante in order to protect Gotham City and avenge their death. *'Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - the only surviving member of the Flying Graysons who becomes a vigilante under Batman's mentorship. *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - the daughter of Commissioner James Gordon who becomes an ally to Batman. Supporting *'Alfred Pennyworth' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - Bruce's butler, adoptive father and mentor who aids him. *'Commissioner James Gordon' (voiced by Steven Blum) - the head of the Gotham City Police Department who is Barbara's father and a close ally to Batman. *'Detective Harvey Bullock' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Lucius Fox' (voiced by Keith Silverstein) - TBD *'Vicki Vale' (voiced by Karen Strassman) - TBD *'Amanda Waller' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD *'Ace the Bat-Hound' (vocal effects by Steven Blum) - TBD Antagonists *'The Joker' (voiced by Troy Baker) - a psychopatic criminal whose origins are unknown, being highly dangerous. **'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (voiced by Cindy Robinson) - a former psychologist at the Arkham Asylum who gains an obsessive crush on Joker. *'Dr. Hugo Strange' (voiced by Sam Riegel) - a brilliant but mentally insane scientist who becomes obsessed with Batman. *'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - a former friend of Bruce and a former District Attorney who TBD. *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - a jewel thief who has a love-hate relationship with Batman. *'Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin' (voiced by Kirk Thornton) - TBD *'Edward Nygma/The Riddler' (voiced by Wally Wingert) - TBD **'Ruby Dix/Teaser' (also voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD *'Dr. Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy' (voiced by Michelle Ruff) - TBD *'Jason Todd/Red Hood' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - the second Robin who becomes a murderous vigilante. *'Eve Ives/Madame Psych' (voiced by Kate Higgins) - a Face Paint criminal who has mind-control abilities in addition to have a crush on Red Hood. **'May Ives/Miss Illusion' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - Eve's younger sister who TBD. *'Bane' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD *'Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat' (also voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD *'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - a war veteran who TBD. **'Rose Wilson/Ravager' (also voiced by Michelle Ruff) - TBD *'Carmine Falcone' (also voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Ra's al Ghul' (also voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD **'Talia al Ghul' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - TBD *'Fiona "Fish" Mooney' (also voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD *'Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze' (also voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter' (voiced by Richard Epcar) - TBD **'Alice Grove/Wonder' (also voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Music Meister' (also voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD *'Scarella' (voiced by TBD) - a Scar assassin who TBD. *'Roman Sionis/Black Mask' (also voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Waylon Jones/Killer Croc' (also voiced by Keith Silverstein) - TBD *'Basil Karlo/Clayface' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Drury Walker/Killer Moth' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'James "J.J." Gordon, Jr./Arkham Knight' (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook and also by Travis Willingham disguised) - the son of Commissioner James Gordon and Barbara's half-brother who becomes a dangerous crime Lord. *'Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Mister Toad' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Scarface' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Arnold Wesker/The Ventriloquist' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Victor Zsasz' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD *'The Terrible Trio', consisting of: **'Derrick Powers/Vulture' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Warren White/Shark' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Sofia Falcone/Fox' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Condiment King' (also voiced by Wally Wingert) - TBD *'Eduardo Flamingo/The Flamingo' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Arcs #''The First Days Saga'' (Episodes 1-4) - Bruce begins his vigilante career facing off aganist four villains who are the Flamingo, Mad Hatter, Condiment King and Poison Ivy. #''TBD'' (Episodes 5-TBD) - TBD # Episodes See List of episodes. Trivia *This is the first Warner Bros. Animation-owned project to be distributed by Sony Pictures Television as it was produced in Japan rather than the United States. Category:Anime Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Comics Category:Toei Animation Category:Sony Category:Sony Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Funimation Category:Batman Category:Fuji Television Category:Adult Swim Category:Toonami Category:TV-14-DLSV Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas